1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holsters for handguns and more specifically to a holster which is adapted for wearing with the lower portion thereof inside and below the waist of the trousers of the wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Holsters which are carried on a wearer's belt are very well known in the art. Often a holster includes a belt loop or an inner surface which is placed against a wearer's body. A belt is inserted in the loop to secure the holster to the wearer. One problem with holsters of this type is their tendency to slip or slide with respect to the belt. Such sliding can occur when a wearer is walking or running. This problem is heightened when a handgun is being withdrawn from the holster. The holster slides forward or aft on the belt as the gun is withdrawn depending on the motion of draw. In crucial situations, such as a draw by a law enforcement officer, a sliding holster can result in a slow and ineffective draw.
Another problem with such holsters is that they tend to sag and droop away from the wearer's body. Once a handgun is inserted into a holster, the weight of the gun pulls the holster away from the body. Such a holster is not snug or stable against a wearer's body particularly when walking or running. Furthermore, comfort and concealment of a handgun in such a holster is not satisfactory.
In addition to the foregoing, the security of handguns contained in such holsters has been a problem. As a result there has been developed in the prior art the utilization of a thumb break security strap which is included as a part of the holster and it extends upwardly therefrom and over the handgun at approximately the hammer location thereof to retain the handgun in place but at the same time allows the user the ability to release the thumb break with a relatively rapid and simple movement of the thumb. In prior art holsters, this movement has been toward the body of the user.
The devices of the prior art although working well under most circumstances generate problems as above referred to and attempts have been made to correct some of the problems. Holsters, particularly concealment holsters, which are worn inside the trousers of the user have also been used in the prior art and such holsters have also been utilized including thumb breaks as a part thereof. However, such concealment holsters have also utilized belt loops or other complicated structures thereon to assist in retaining the holster on the person of the wearer. Such holsters still include some of the same disadvantages and problems recognized in the prior art and many such holsters employ complex structures devices and construction techniques adding to the overall complexity, difficulty of manufacturing and increased costs.
Typical of such prior art holsters utilizing improved thumb break security straps are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,270,680, 5,199,620 and 5,441,187. Typical of holsters which are designed for concealment and which utilize structures adapted for wearing inside the trousers of the user are those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,583,612, 4,235,356, 4,759,482 and 5,054,670. A holster designed to control the slippage on a belt loop is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,585.